Wallabee's Memoir
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Wallys POV on our hit story Memoirs of a Tennage Amnesiac.  Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Wally POV1

Thank you all for reading the next Installment of the Memoirs series! Hopefully this become a success like Kuki's POV did! So enough babbling! let it begin!

"Heads, I win." I said as I looked at the coin me and my best friend/crush/adopted sister, Kuki, just flipped. "You have to go back inside and get our report." Kuki mumbled something incoherent but trudged up the stairs of Gallagher High anyways.

She had just reached the last step when she missed her footing and came toppling down.

"KUKI!" I yelled as i rushed toward my best friend, her head was bleeding I quickly got out my cell phone and dialed 911, within minutes an ambulance came and took Kuki on a stretcher and after much arguing I climbed in.

I sat next to Kuki and held her hand. "Come on Kooks, be strong Kooks." her eyes began to close as the nurse put on oxygen mask on her. "Come on Kooks, I love you." I said, finally voicing what he felt for the Japanese girl.

"Boyfriend?" asked the nurse, glancing up at me.

Boyfriend? Hah! I wish no, she was just my adopted sister, my best friend, and the person I l've loved since kindergarden I answered her. "No, I've been her best friend since like kindergarten." I replied looking at Kuki as she closed her eyes.

Review! Or else! We have a majority of the story finished so we thought we'd post it now. 


	2. Chapter 2

WP2

Wow...not a lot of reviews, 2 Kuki's POV has 8 reviews...oh well, READ&REVIEW!

I watched Kuki as she breathed slowly. It had a been long da of endless tests.

First off, my girlfriend, Wendy Chang, called me, bitching about why I was spending so much time with Kuki who was in the freaking hospital! Why did I even date her? Oh yea, to get Kuki jealous.

Second off, this was the same room Kuki was in when she got into that car accident freshman year. I shuddered at the memory of her in the car, resting on it's roof and Kuki's eyes closed. I remembered the feet, pain, and worry that I felt when I saw it all happen.

I don't know when i fell asleep but was awoken suddenly by Kuki's soft melodious voice.

"Wally..." she said slowly, my head shot up and looked at her, embracing her in a hug.

"KOOKS!" I yelled, "Thank goodness your up I've been worried sick about you, Fanny, Abby, and Rachel were calling off the hook yesterday as well as Patton, Hoagie, and Nigel." I took a deep breath. "How are you feeling Kuki?" I asked her, she seemed different, almost like she didn't entirely remember me.

She seemed to think about it for a while before screaming, "Ice cream and my rainbow monkeys!" my face paled, what was she talking about? She grown out of her rainbow monkeys when she turned 13.

"Kuki you grew out of rainbow monkey when you turned thirteen." I told her, look gk into her eyes, was she playing some joke?

"That's silly, silly! I'm twelve, when are we gonna go to the tree house?" she said, counting to talk, but i had lost her, tree house, we never went to the tree house anymore, and she knew that.

I spoke, "Kuki were not twelve anymore were seventeen, see." I said pulling out my wallet which revealed my drivers license, "it's 2013 not 2006" I said.

"2013! The end of the world!" she screamed and I chuckled. Typical twelve year old Kuki.

"It's January 5, 2013, December 12, all that happened was small meteorite of 2.1 cm in diameter crashed into the Gobi Dessert and almost his some poor lama on the head." I said, making her laugh. Just then Abby, came running in. "Heya Kuki, how ya doin?" she asked.

"I'm doing OK, I guess, though I cant remember the past five years if my life." She said looking down

Abby nodded. "Abby's dad told Abby there might be some memory problems, Abby thinks it's only temporary though." she said.

Kuki looked around and spoke, "Hey Abs, Wall, where's mom and dad and Mushi?" I felt my face fall, me and Abby exchanged a glance and spoke, not sure hoe she would take it.

"Kuki, your parents died in a car crash two years ago, you and your were sister were put into an orphanage someone adopted Mushi, and my mom couldn't take it anymore so she adopted you." I said, I noticed her rubbing her arm, the same arm that inflicted so much hurt on her.

"You were in the crash too," I said. "You walked away with a broken wrist and leg, you were depressed at the time and you started cutting, it took the entire gang and a huge intervention with everyone we fought alongside with in the KND to make you stop. After that you spent six months in a rehabilitation center where I visited you everyday unlike your stupid boyfriend." I said

She looked confused and spoke "I have a boyfriend?" She asked. Right away I could feel my eyes light with fire with just the mere thought of Ace Pratass.

"Yea Ace Pratass." I responded thru gritted teeth.

Hope you liked this chappie! Please review 


	3. Chapter 3

WP3

Seriously people! Where is the love! Review=Happiness+More Updates. More updates=quicker story finishing and the start of new ones. Also, we are thinking of making a schedule to better organize ourselves, we will post it on our profile once we figure it out! So in the mean time READ AND REVIEW OR MORGAN WILL COME AFTER YOU!

Kuki I had to spend an extra day in the hospital for tests.

All the doctors figured out was that:

1) She lost five years of memory.

2) She was obsessed with Rainbow Monkeys.(which was just cruddy great)

3) she acted like a kid.

4) she still had my knowledge of what she learned.

5) she would speak English then would randomly slip into Japanese.

6) and she had a craving for Onigiri, Yakisoba, Okonomiyaki, Mochi, and Ocha. Which was Japanese food that was commonly eaten during Oshogatsu. Which is a Japanese holiday.

Once Dr. Lincoln said she was ready to go I drove us home. Mom was always busy so she didn't really have a lot of time on her hands, but that was okay, she was always home for dinner and never missed a birthday.

It was dark by the time we pulled up into our driveway, I got out of the car and ran around to the other side to open the door for Kuki.

"Thanks Wally." she said as we walked toward the front door.

"Anytime Kooks." I said I opened the door and we walked into the house where my mom greeted us.

"Hi Wally, Hi Kuki." mom said giving each of us a hug. "I left dinner out for you kids, Joey is sleeping and I just got Sydney down for bed." we said our thanks and walked into the kitchen. Kuki looked momentary confused before she spoke.

"Hey Wally." She asked, her voice laced with confusion.

"Yea Kooks." I said looking at into her violet eyes.

"Who's Sydney?" She asked, her head tilting slightly to the side and her eyebrows furrowed together.

I smiled, remembering the rumors that were going around when my sister was born and how she was really my little sister. "Sydney's our daughter." I said, smiling again.

"WHAT!" she screamed, only making me laugh harder

"Got ya Kooks."

I heard her sigh in relief, which just wanted to make me tease her some more. I missed gullible Kuki.

"She's your daughter." I said solemnly.

"WHAT!" She nearly screamed again. I laughed and decided it be best to calm her down before she woke up my sister and then my mom you have my head.

"Easy Kooks I'm kidding God I love it that your a kid again." I said laughing and she smacked my arm with the back of her hand, her eyes starting to show that fire they always had.

I gulped "And now I remember why I don't do that." She smiled nodding showing me her approval of my answer.

"So," she said looking me in the eye, her hand on her hips. "let us try this again, who is Sydney?" she asked, determined to find the answer.

I replied. "Sydney is my little sister, she a year and a half with blonde hair and violet eyes, she was born the day you got out of rehab, and since you have violet eyes and I have blonde hair everyone thought she was our daughter, it used to be our little joke, still is." i said laughing. "Sydney got the violet eyes from my mum, but no one knew that." I continued.

"Anything else I should know?" She asked me.

"Nothing that can't be discussed over pizza." I said opening the Pizza Hut Pizza box and taking two slices of pizza for myself then getting two slices for her.

Hope you enjoyed this chappie! Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews!

Dinner, to say the least, was interesting. I had to catch Kuki up on all the latest gossip such as who was dating who and even my smartness, what she was doing in school, and of course, her obsession with her sketch pad and pencil.

When dinner was over, I walked upstairs with Kuki before entering my room.

It was spacious with orange walls. A basketball backboard hung on the back of my door while posters of my favorite bands hung up on the walls.

My eyes drifted towards a picture on my nightstand and I couldn't help but smile.

It was one of Kuki's sketches. It was of me and Kuki. I was laying underneath a tree on a hot summer day. Kuki laid next to me, her head on my chest and her body pressed against mine. I had an arm around her while the other one clasped onto one of her small petite hands.

It was days like this, when looking upon that picture I couldn't understand what was running trough my head when I asked out Wendy Chang, sure I was trying to get Kuki jealous, but it always felt wrong.

'That's it.' I thought to myself. 'im breaking up with Wendy Chang.'

I quickly changed into a pair of gym shorts and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Then I walked over to Kuki's door.

"Knock knock." I said as I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard her say and i entered.

"Hey Kooks, just came in to say goodnight."

She got up from her bed and hugged me, she said, "Thanks Wally, for everything, I must of put you though hell these past two years."

I chuckled, she got that right. "I'd do anything for you Kuki." I said my hand smoothing down her hair and resting on the small of her back. It took all my self control not to attack her pink lips right then and there

"Night Wally." She said, smiling.

"Night Kooks." I said heading toward the door.

"Hey Wally." She said, I turned around.

"Yea Kooks?" I asked, looking at my crush.

"Why am I dating Ace anyway?" She asked. 'Good question, you should be dating me.' I silently added as I thought of it.

To say I had no clue would be the truth, I didn't know why she was dating Ace, I know it probably wasnt the same reason I was dating Wendy, and that was to make her jealous.

I spoke. "I don't know Kooks." and with that I went towards the bathroom and walked through it and went to my bedroom, collapsing on the bed.

Why do I go through this? There she was, a bathroom separating us, we could get away with so much if we were dating. Secret midnight rendezvous. Being able to do things that we would never dream. Make out sessions in my or her room, the roaming of hands, the possible grinding of hips.

'No-stop that right now Wallabee!' I quickly told my self, to late though. I could tell I had just given myself a boner.

"Stupid teenage hormones." I mumbled as I quickly thought of Mr. Bolo in a bikini, which one, scarred me for life, and two, got rid of my boner.

I took a deep breath before climbing into bed and falling asleep.

**Haaha so yea...review! WALLYS GOT A BONER HAHAH**

**Wally: that was sooooo not cool you four.**

**Quads: um, we write this so yea, yea we can**

**Wally: *mumbles something***

**quads: your lucky Kuki's POV is already up, or we would have Mushi kill you, but that would also just make the plot of kapuey**

**Wally: kapuey?**

**Quads: you know like Kaputt, take the away the two T's and replace it with ey.**

**Wally: *eye Brows raised.***

**quads: Our parents, well our mom more often than not, says it a lot...anyways! REVIEW! we want the same amount of reviews we got on Kuki's POV so make sure you review! That little button is there for a reason! **


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reviewing! This chappie is very different than Kuki's...also Wally will have a little problem in the beginning so yea...thanks for reading!

I opened my eyes and I knew instantly something was wrong, I felt wrong.

I took the covers off of me and I realized at that moment, I had a wet dream.

"Crap..." I said, thankfully it was laundry day for me. I quickly changed into another pair of basketball shorts that were thankfully, the same color and style as the ones I was just wearing.

I quickly brought the sheets down to the laundry room and and threw them in there and started the wash.

After returning to my room and calming down, I decided to see if Kuki was up.

I walked to her door and knocked.

"Come in." I heard her say, her voice sounded hoarse.

I walked in and saw that she was still laying in bed, "Hey Kooks, how ya feelin?" I asked her walking towards her and sitting on the edge of her bed.

She responded, "Okay I guess, its just, it feels weird waking up 17 but still feeling like I'm 12. I keep thinking the alarm is going to go off and then we would go and fight the Delightful Dorks or The Common Cold." she said and I laughed pushing my blonde hair back with my hand and smiled.

"Okay Kooks, so as promised, what do you wanna know?" I asked, looking into her beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Well..." she said, drifting off.

"What happened the day we would of been decommissioned?" she asked. I couldn't tell her about the TND, it was forbidden to speak about it unless you had permission, besides, Kuki would eventually get her memory back. So I responded with half of the truth.

"Well," I started. "For those of us who passed a test, instead of being decommissioned our child brains were made to be those of a teenager. When you were changed you lost intreats with Rainbow Monkeys, though you kept the one I gave you when you had your appendicitis. When it was my turn, there was a problem." I saw her face pale and I continued. "Instead of just changing me to a teenager, it made me a smart teenager, like the electric current sparked my brain cells, kinda like Pikachu's lighting attack." she laughed at this, her beautiful, soft, bubbly laugh that I just loved about her.

"What happened after we became teenagers?" she asked. This was going to be hard, so much had happened.

"Well a bout a year after that you started dating Ace, and I started dating Wendy-" she cut me off.

"Who's Wendy?" she demanded.

"Ya know, Wendy Chang." I said. Surly Kuki remembered Wendy. She seemed to think about it for a second, I saw as her hand flex and ball up into fists before she responded.

"Yea," She breathed. "I remember her." She looked so mad, I remember vaguely when we were kids saying how she hated Wendy.

Then my mom broke me out of my train of thought.

"KIDS BREAKFAST TIME!" I heard her shout. I got up and extended a hand out to her. She grasped it, and I pulled her off the bed.

"Race you downstairs Kooks!" I yelled, smiling as I made a mad dash for the door.

"Not If I get there first!" I heard her yell as she ran after me.

I could see the raven haired girl gaining up on me as we raced down the stairs, I ran into the kitchen first.

"Beat cha Kooks!" I said triumphantly raising both of my fists in the air.

"I don't think so, I totally beat ya." Kuki said placing her hand on her hips, trying to catch my breath. He looked so cute.

Mom laughed whole-heartedly. "Well you two can discuss it after you eat your breakfast." she said as she placed two plates of eggs and bacon and a glass if milk in front of Kuki and I.

We looked at each other and smiled as we dug into our breakfast. A few moments later Joey walked in.

"Hey Kooks, mom told me what happened, how are you feeling?" Joey asked as he yawned, sitting in his chair as mom placed a plate of bacon and eggs and a glass of milk in front of him.

I watched as Kuki finished chewing the eggs She had in her mouth and take a swig of milk before she spoke. "I'm feeling okay I guess, still can't remember the past five years if my life, but that's why I have Wally." She said clapping my hand on his shoulder. I grinned as i took a swig of the milk that lay next to my plate.

My mind flashed back to that day when I dropped her off at the Rehab, the words still burned fresh in my mind, "Don't worry Kooks, I will always be there for you, you know that right?" I smile to myself, and that would never change because I would always be there for Kuki.

hope you liked it! And please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Glad to see everyone is sending in their reviews! Keep them coming people!

We finished our breakfast, and after we excused our selves we went back upstairs to Kuki's room.

We laid there on her bed staring up at the ceiling. I decided to close my eyes, I wasn't sleeping, just thinking.

Then the doorbell rang and I heard someone coming up the steps and then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I heard Kuki say. "Ace?" she said uncertainly. I hated Ace, but I knew I should just keep up with my facade. Thi wa considered evesdropping or spying...right?

"The one and only, Buttercup." I mentally cringed at the nickname, it was awful, but why did he call her that? That nickname was atrocious. She was nothing like the Powerpuff Buttercup, but a beautiful mix of Blossom and Bubbles. Blossoms leadership and Bubbles...well...bubblyness. The only way she could look like Buttercup was because she had beautiful black hair and wore green and black like the powerpuff.

Wait-hold it right there Beatles, you are not thinking about the powerpuff girls...are you...Sydney watches that show WAY to much.

All of a sudden, I was brought out of my reverie.

"What the fuck was that for!" I heard Ace yelled.

"For being a fucking pervert!" I heard Kuki yelled. What was going on? I took a deep breath, I had to remain calm...or at least attempt.

"Oh come on Kuki, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before!" he yelled. What the fuck! When did this happen? Kuki didn't tell me anything about that...well...she probably wouldn't though...but still! I decided to play dumb.

"I'm up mom!" I shouted looking around my face turning into a scowl when I saw Ace. "What are you doing here Pratass?" I asked him.

"He was just leaving, Wally." Kuki spoke glaring at Ace who rolled his eyes and left. I glared at him victoriously as if to say 'I win.' which was true.

I watched as Kuki fell back onto her bed. Her hair going in every which way it was possible. I laid on my side, moving a piece of her raven hair away from her beautiful face. I spoke. "What happened Kuki?"

"He just came in and started to look at me." she said, in between sobs as he held me close. "He said h-h-he had seen me naked." she sniffed loudly. "Your the best friend a girl could ask for."she said, as she looked up at me and kissed my cheek. I hoped my blush wouldn't show, but it must if because Kuki blushed too. She took a deep breath.

"Hey Wally." she said.

"Yea Kuki?" i asked her.

She responded, "Why are you dating Wendy?" she asked. I sighed, mindlessly twirling a piece of her hair in my hand.

"Tell you the truth, I really don't know Kuki. I never really liked Wendy, but..." I said, going off, not know how to continue with this. I couldn't just out and tell her to make her jealous.

"But what Wally?" she said, huh, 12 year old Kuki was so inquisitive it was sometimes annoying, but not at that moment, I spoke as she stared into my eyes.

"Promise not to laugh?" i asked.

"I won't laugh silly!" she explained. I loved her childish side.

I laughed. "Ok., it's because I was never in love with Wendy. I was using her to make the person I like jealous." I said looking at her, hoping somehow she knew I was talking about her, but at the same time that she didn't.

I saw her close her eyes, a smile formed on her lips. I coughed. Nothing.

"Kuki. Kuki!" I said, snapping my fingers in front of her, her eyes flew open.

"Huh oh sorry, Wally, I had a flashback." she said, I could feel my eyes light up and my heart soar. She was getting her memory back!

"Did you get any answers to any questions you wanted to know?" I asked her.

She looked deep in thought before replying, "Yes, I found out why I was dating Ace in the first place, hey! that rhymed Ace and place." she said as we laughed at her little rhyme. Typical kid Kuki, always could make me smile.

"And why are you dating Ace Pratass?" I asked.

she thought about it for a while before speaking, "I was trying to make someone jealous apparently." I thought for a second, could it be? That she did the same thing I did, jealousy. I took a huge breath before I leaned into her, our lips meeting. I really hoped I was right about this, I wasn't, then well, it would make living under the same roof very awkward...

Haha so yup! Looks like Wally was the one who made the move for the kiss. Hope you guys enjoyed! 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay! I'm glad no one is cross with me about lying to them, and it truly makes me happy that I have friends here it truly does. So this chapter is dedicated to everyone who has ever been my friend, love ya guys! And of course to three very special friends here, you girls know who you are, love ya lots!

Previously on WM

_"Did you get any answers to any questions you wanted to know?" I asked her._

_She looked deep in thought before replying, "Yes, I found out why I was dating Ace in the first place, hey! that rhymed Ace and place." she said as we laughed at her little rhyme. Typical kid Kuki, always could make me smile._

_"And why are you dating Ace Pratass?" I asked._

_she thought about it for a while before speaking, "I was trying to make someone jealous apparently." I thought for a second, could it be? That she did the same thing I did, jealousy. I took a huge breath before I leaned into her, our lips meeting. I really hoped I was right about this, I wasn't, then well, it would make living under the same roof very awkward..._

I couldn't believe what was happening. I was kissing Kuki Sanban. And she wasn't pushing me off, instead she was kissing me back. Then, the one person who I would never peg as one to ruin a moment, well she did ruin the moment.

"Well this is nice and all but Abby really didn't want to see her two best friends making out on a bed with one of them half naked." came the unmistakable voice of Abby. We jumped apart.

"Gah! Abby don't you knock?" I heard Kuki ask, her voice laced with annoyance.

"Abby would of if the door hadn't been wide open," she said walking in. "if ya two were gonna have a make out session or sex ya might want to close the door next time." she finished. I can't believe Abby! She must be hanging around Hoagie too much.

Mine and Kuki's face were bright red. Of course the door was to open, Ace just stormed out of here. Leaving Kuki and I alone. Oh god, she was gonna tell Hoagie I just know it. And then Hoagie...well he'll be Hoagie, need I explain more?

"Don't get Abby wrong you two. Abby's glad you two finally kissed...now that Big Butt Britt(Try saying that five times fast) owes Abby five bucks." Abby said. Wait, they were making betts on us! I thought those ended a couple of years ago when everyone got together...

"So what brings ya over Abby?" Kuki asked probably hoping to see what Abby wanted that was so important that she had to ruin this moment between Kuki and I. Don't get me wrong, Abby is like a sister to me, but she did kinda ruin the moment.

"Abby came over to see how Kuki was doing. She is Abby's best friend ya know." she said eyeing Kuki.

"Oh-um well I'm fine, I'm probably going to go to school tomorrow." She said hoping to get Abby, giving a warm smile and looking as if she was saying 'is that all?'

Abby smiled. "Well okay, Abby was just checking." she looked at her watch. "Oh well Abby's gotta go, Abby's has a date with Abby's boyfriend, Hoagie, Abby'll see ya guys tomorrow!" and with that Abby left the room.

Kuki and I exchanged a glance and grinned. Then her eyes grew wide like a deer in trapped in headlights.

"Kooks. What's wrong?" I asked her. I was worried about her, she normally didn't act this way. So here I was thinking she was going into some form of PTS and I had no clue whatsoever to do if she was.

So review! PLZ! It'll make me very happy! Happy happy happy happy! Hahaha, sorry I'm somewhat of an insomniac and its 3:03 in the morning as I type this on *turns off phone and turns back on* Saturday, August 13. So like, i feel like i should tell you about my personality: i am headstrong and very intunitive. i can be nice one second but saying something and i'll go physco bitch all over you, just ask people who has that happened to them, i once made a girl cry in yhr bathtoom for an hour, she was a bully and i got my few days if popularity. I love to argue, as my mother says is one of the few things i do well and constantly. Part of my personality is that i always like to think im right without a doubt and i think i know stuff that nobody else knows. Im not that self-concieted, but when i feel good about myself and i say, oh im pretty, my mom tells me to stop being concieted when 99% of the time i hate myself...i just cant win with her lol. I love studdying and being isolated from my peers becuase im not really comfortable in social situations, and if it werent for my two BFF's Ellie(who also beat-ed my first FF story) and Rin, i would probably be less confident in myself. As some of you know, im bi, i have had relationships with girls, most that have gone south. As you probably heard from Buddy's woefull tales about how his girlfriend, Jamie, cheated on him, well, in that case Buddy was really me... I do currently have a couple of crushes on girls and one boy. One of them is Ellie, who knows and accepts me, but, unfourtanelty, shes straight, and when i told her i had a crush on her she told me plain out that we'd really only be best friends/sisters. The guy i have a crush on is one of my best friends, David. I told him about my crush on him, and he didnt talk to me for a day since everyone was telling him i had a crush on him and he wanted me to tell him...i have really only had one guy relationship and that was with the creep/Physco Brian...anyway, getting off topic a bit, part of my personality i guess...so i guess its time for everyone toREVIEW!

Later that day: OH! I have to tell you guys something funny! So I went to target with my Abuelita and Titi Merc. As I walk in there's a cop, who looks at me, nods his head. So as probably you all know, I don't get along very well with the south florida PD, anyways, this is the target I got the slushy maker from...yea, the one that I brought as a carry on about three years ago. ANYWAYS! After we checked out, I'm walking throughout the doors when the alarm goes off! Okay, so like, I noticed earlier, the police was standing at the entrance, but then as we were checking out, he went to the exit area. So, back to my original point, the dude looked at me when the alarm went off! So me, being the complete blonde(I was a blonde, when I moved away from Florida(my birth place) it changed to the brown it is now, but my hair is actually naturally a light strawberry blonde, more blonde than red, ANYWAYS! sorry, medication wore off HOURS ago!) idiot I am(no offense to my blonde friends that I love so much!) I said, "I didn't do it! Whatever it was I didn't do it!" so, if course, the officer looks at me, and asks if I purchased any electronics. Turns out my aunt bought me Glee Season 1 since we went to see the 3D concert earlier, and that was what set off the alarms. Haha, though now I think I'm being stalked by the Police...again. And it doesn't help that I'm flying back home unaccompanied, but I did it before but that was from home to Florida, but nonetheless, I just had to tell you guys! Well, review PLZ! Oh and I forgot, REVIEW!

wow, this is the day I'm posting, and I just realized I said ALOT! So, feedback and would be awesome, I highly doubt you read all of that. The next chapter is done and I'll post in when I get Ohh let's say anywhere from 25-30 come on guys, I know you can do it so click that button! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I am not happy, not happy at ALL! Only 3 people reviewed! COME ON PEOPLE! ANYWAYS! PLZ read the AN at the bottom and answer the questions truthfully! Please note that this chapter was PAINFULLY awkward for me to write i reallt didnt think Memoirs would become so popular and people would want Wally's POV...so you better review! Now, on with the chapter!

Previously on WM

Abby smiled. "Well okay, Abby was just checking." she looked at her watch. "Oh well Abby's gotta go, Abby's has a date with Abby's boyfriend, Hoagie, Abby'll see ya guys tomorrow!" and with that Abby left the room.

Kuki and I exchanged a glance and grinned. Then her eyes grew wide like a deer in trapped in headlights.

"Kooks. What's wrong?" I asked her. I was worried about her, she normally didn't act this way. So here I was thinking she was going into some form of PTS and I had no clue whatsoever to do if she was.

"Kooks. Kooks. Kuki." I asked worriedly. I had no clue what was going off. Her pupils were dilating like crazy and she just sat there, staring into space. It reminded me of Beans from Ringo and how she would have those episodes where she would just freeze up and do nothing.

Now I was really worried and I snapped my fingers, making her jump ten feet in the air, I breathed a sigh of relief as she started to speak.

"I'm so sorry Wally, I didn't mean to kiss you. It just happened I know your dating Wendy and all but-." I cut her off by putting a finger on her lips.

"Kuki it okay, I was gonna break up with Wendy anyway. She had a huge fit when I didn't leave your side Friday and Saturday." I explained taking her hands in mine, and rubbing her hand with my thumb as I took a huge breath and spoke the words I wanted to say for the longest time "I love you, Kuki."

I watched as she smiled at me and spoke, "I love you too, Wally." I smiled as I leaned in and kissed her again, but as always, someone has to interrupt us! It happened all the time when we were kids when I would try to confide my feelings in her.

"KIDS DINNER TIME!" my mom yelled making us jump apart making us laugh.

"Race ya downstairs Kooks!" I shouted as we ran out of her room and down the stairs.

When we got into the kitchen I saw Kuki's eyes travel to those of my sister.

Sydney Hana Beatles, she had blonde hair, that was a signature color in the Beatles family, that was at shoulder length with her bangs hiding her beautiful violet eyes that she had inherited from our mom. I watched as she looked over at Kuki and spoke, "Sissy Kuki!" she said smiling.

I bit my cheek, remembering the first time Sydney called Kuki, sissy. It was about a couple of months ago and of course it had caught everyone off guard. We had no idea how she learned to say that. I glanced over at Kuki and saw the same look she had when Sydney first called her that, I whispered in her ear "She's been calling you that a while, it took some time to get used to but it did, slowly but surely." She nodded her head and looked at the table where the food was and her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

There was Onigiri(Rice balls) Yakisoba(noodles with bacon lettuce and other veggies), and for desert Mochi, which Kuki made me try when she made me drive her to a Japanese Food store. It was really good! She wouldn't tell me what it was made of at the time, simply telling me to and I quote, "Just try it Wally, honestly. It tastes like chocolate. Oh, but don't scarf it down, you could choke and die." so at the time I could help but think of death by chocolate. And when I first ate it, it did indeed taste like chocolate! But then Kuki told me it was red bean paste and rice, which of course made me want to gag, but hey, don't knock it til you try it!

I couldnt help but smile all throughout dinner. Why? You ask, simple, Kuki was smiling, she look carefree and that nothing had happened in the last 42 hours and that it was just another normal dinner.

After dinner was finished I watched as Kuki followed my mom into the kitchen, probably to help with the dishes like she always did.

I, on the other hand, had better things to do than to help with the dishes. So I quietly crept out of the kitchen so mom wouldn't hear me and demand to help with clean up, haha no sirree Bob Jim.

When I got into my room I decided to go and take a shower. I checked the schedule, I was in luck, it was my time to use the bathroom. I had a good 20 minutes time for me to shower, that was plenty of time.

So I started the water and started to strip. I put a hand into the shower to feel the water, nice and hot, just the way I like it.

As I was climbing into the shower I felt something collide with me and gravity did it's job, pulling me to the ground and an extra weight on top of me.

My eyes were open of course, but that didn't explain why my vision was black. Then I smelt the unmistakable scent of Kuki's strawberry shampoo.

Shit! Kuki was on top of me. And I was naked, not good, not good, MR. BOLO IN A BIKINI! ewwwww gross! But it did the job...a little to late if I might add.

Kuki scrambled up from the ground and turned around. I was glad, and not so glad at the same time. Glad because she wouldn't see my boner, but not glad because she might have felt it...

She spoke "I am so sorry Wally, I didn't think you would be I'm here." as I looked around to find my pants I could just slide on while she was in here with me. No conversation was done when two people aren't facing eachoter, right?

I responded as I pick up my jeans from the floor and pulled them on while speaking, "No it's my fault Kooks, we had a time schedule made when you moved in I forgot to tell you about it." I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn't turn around so I continued.

"Hey its alright Kooks, no harm no foul, right?" I asked, as she nodded weakly. "Hey look at me." I said as she slowly turned around, coming face to face with her beautiful amethyst eyes.

"It's okay Kooks, there have been worse times than this one." I said, giving a slight chuckle at our more horrendous confrontations.

"What could be worse than me running into you naked?" she asked me.

I rubbed the back of my neck, like I always did when I was nervous or embarrassed. "Well there was the time I walked in on you going to the bathroom while putting in a tampon." I saw as her face became a slight scarlet color, I contied "Then there was the time I walked in on you taking a bath."

"I'm still really sorry, I'll just be on my way..." she said, taking the few steps to her door and closing it.

I gave an exasperated sigh as I got into the shower, despretly wanting Kuki to regain her memory.

Okay! Hope you enjoyed it! And one thing you need to know about me is I'm a huge science nerd. And Im doing this expierement and I need your guys help please answer the following questions in a review or a PM please!

Nationality:

Sex:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Disabilities(ex: dyslexia, colorblindness):

Are you a PTC taster(you do this in school, you know, taste strips that are just natsy):

Can you roll your toungue:

Blood type:

Ear lobes(hanging or not):

Exapmle:

Nationality: south American/German

Sex: female

Hair color: dark blonde, brown

Eye color: hazel

Disabilities(ex: dyslexia, colorblindness): lazy eye, ADD,

Are you a PTC taster(you do this in school, you know, taste strips that are just natsy): yes Can you roll your toungue: yes

Blood type: OO

Ear lobes(hanging or not): not

Please answer these! And I'll love you forever! 


End file.
